


Eyes on the Horizon

by Actual_Dunwich_Horror



Category: Starlight Express - Phillips/Stilgoe/Webber
Genre: Electra and the other components are mentioned, Found Family, Gen, Heterochromia, Light Angst, Multi, a lot of talking about kw's past, background Electra/Components, basically a lot of emotions about killerwatt's sunglasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28147536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actual_Dunwich_Horror/pseuds/Actual_Dunwich_Horror
Summary: Krupp takes his sunglasses off from time to time. He notices that Killerwatt keeps his on as much as he can, and eventually learns why.Killerwatt also comes to discover that he's a part of a family.
Relationships: Killerwatt & Krupp (Starlight Express)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Eyes on the Horizon

**Author's Note:**

> This is a lot of Killerwatt-centric emotional stuff specifically based around his sunglasses. Also Krupp. I just live for their dynamic and Killerwatt's dynamic with the components + Electra as a whole. So here's a fun little story about all that, ft. my headcanons for KW. I wrote like half of this on a plane.
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy!

Krupp was serious about training Killerwatt to become Electra's next bodyguard.  _ Very _ serious. But every now and then, after a long day at the shooting range or a tiring self-defense session, the two components would find some time to chat and get to know each other better. It helped to strengthen their bond as mentor and student.

It was a rather hot day in the railyard, and the two retreated to the large shed that Electra and all the components shared. Killerwatt sat back on one of the couches and loosened his tie, while Krupp removed his sunglasses before sitting down next to him.

The two sat in silence for a moment before Krupp furrowed his eyebrows and turned questioningly towards Killerwatt.

"You know, I just realized something."

"Hm?" Killerwatt stretched and sank further into the couch.

"I don't think I've ever seen you without your sunglasses on. You always keep them on from the moment you wake up to the moment we go to sleep."

Killerwatt tensed. He knew someone would notice eventually, but he still wasn’t exactly thrilled at having to explain himself. So, he came up with an excuse.

“So what? I’m used to wearing them outside so often. It’s kind of a comfort thing, I guess.” 

Krupp just stared at Killerwatt, then turned to face him better. 

“You know, being Electra’s body guard comes with a lot of challenges. Not only do you have to look out for his physical well-being, but you also have to be there for him emotionally as well. I may not be the most emotional person, but I’d like to think I’m pretty good at reading people.” He offered Killerwatt a small smile. “I understand if you don’t want to tell me, but know that I won’t judge you. After all, I _am_ your mentor. I want to help you grow. And that doesn’t just mean that I want you to be a deadeye with a gun or make sure that you can wrestle down an angry diesel, but I also want to make sure that you are strong emotionally and mentally as well. I’m always here if you need someone to talk to. About anything.”

Killerwatt froze. He hadn’t expected so much emotion all at once from his usually straight-faced mentor. He knew that Krupp was caring, and he definitely had his heartwarming moments, but this was just… new. It didn’t help that where Killerwatt came from, he was met with ice cold seriousness and a harsh emphasis on working towards becoming strong and useful. He was a security truck after all. Meeting Electra and the components was like being sucked into another world, and he felt touched to have someone care about him so much. It was foreign, but it was incredibly nice.

“I-I… I really appreciate that, Krupp. That means more to me than you know. I didn’t exactly come from the nicest group of trains.” Killerwatt sighed. He didn’t like talking about his eyes, but he supposed that it was no use bottling things up any longer. Besides, they would have found out sooner or later. “I wear my glasses all the time because… Well… When I was being built, there was a slight mishap, and I ended up with heterochromia.”

A worried look flashed across Krupp’s face, but Killerwatt was quick to clarify. “It’s nothing bad! But, it basically means that my eyes are different colors… By the time both of my eyes were built, it was too late for them to fix it, so I’ve been stuck with it ever since. I was made fun of when I first arrived to training with the other security trucks. We were all supposed to be these perfect, symmetrical machines built to protect and serve, but to my peers I was flawed.”

Krupp sat in silence, and Killerwatt watched as his mentor took in all of this information. “I know perfectly well what it’s like being a newly built truck going through training,” Krupp empathized. “It’s a cutthroat, harsh environment, and I’m sorry that they treated you like that. It’s unfair. You’re a brilliant security truck; Electra wouldn’t have chosen you if you weren’t.” Krupp lightly nudged Killerwatt’s arm and offered him a smile, which did help calm his nerves. “And, know that we won’t judge you for your flaws. We’re a family, and you’re one of us now. Okay? We’re here for you.”

Killerwatt couldn’t help but smile, relieved. He had a feeling he wouldn’t be judged, but to know that he was part of a  _ family _ now was a bit overwhelming, and he felt himself starting to be overcome with emotion. Tears sprung to his eyes, and without warning he threw his arms around Krupp, which shocked the armaments truck. 

“You don’t know how much I needed to hear that,” he sniffled. “You’re all too kind to me.”

With a laugh, Krupp returned the embrace, but he didn’t say anything. He felt that it was best to let Killerwatt get some of his built-up emotion out.

After a moment or two, Killerwatt pulled away and without thinking, removed his glasses to wipe the tears from his eyes. Once his eyes cleared up, he noticed Krupp staring at him, amazed, and he realized exactly what he did.

“So, uh... What do you think?” he asked with a rather awkward laugh. One eye was an icy gray-blue, while the other was a shockingly bright red.

“Your eyes are stunning! You know, I think Electra will love the fact that his new bodyguard has different colored eyes. Especially since they match his color scheme.”

Killerwatt replaced his sunglasses. “You really think so?”

Krupp laid a hand on Killerwatt’s shoulderbox. “I  _ know  _ so. But you don’t have to show him, or anyone else, unless you want to. It’s entirely up to you.”

“Thanks Krupp. I… I don’t think I could’ve asked for a better mentor. I appreciate everything you’ve done for me.”

The armaments truck grinned at his student. He was proud of the amount of dedication and skill that Killerwatt contained, and he knew that he was a valuable addition to their little entourage. He was about to tell him so, when Joule suddenly bursted into the shed with Purse in tow. 

“--So then, I slipped the firecrackers through his shed window, and he ran out  _ screaming! _ I’ve never seen a caboose skate so fast! But then Greaseball showed up and I-- Oh, hey Krupp! Hey KW!” Joule greeted them rather loudly.

“Have a good training session today?” Purse asked Killerwatt before sitting on the arm of the couch next to Krupp, crossing one leg over the other.

“Yeah! Really good. Krupp’s a great mentor.”

Purse smiled at the two of them. “Good to hear. Electra should be back soon with Wrench and Volta. He said he wants to go out tonight. Apparently Volta’s cousin is visiting from another yard. Would you like to come with us, Killerwatt? It’ll be fun.”

In the time that Killerwatt had been with the components and Electra, he hadn’t been asked to go “out” with them as a group. Usually it was just himself, Electra, and Wrench he’d gone out with (and usually it acted as a training exercise), but never them all at once.

“Sounds like fun,” he grinned. “I’d love to.”

And just like that, Killerwatt knew that he wouldn’t trade his new position for the world, and he was so excited and happy to be a part of a group who he knew wouldn’t put him down for his flaws, no matter how big or small.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are much appreciated. 
> 
> Come yell about musicals with me on tumblr @mister-beetlejuice or on twitter @OutFrontInBack!


End file.
